


Someday My Cinderella Will Come

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Vocaloid Oneshots [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: In which one deals with actual unrequited love.





	Someday My Cinderella Will Come

I lay on my couch just watching a random show on the television when my phone rang, quickly turning off the device in front of me I reached my hand to the coffee table to grab my phone.

It must be Rin, again. What could have that guy said to you that made you sad again? Why do you always cry when something like that happens.

This has honestly become a normal routine for me. I think you'll tell me something bad that happened then you'll visit me and cry about a fight you and your boyfriend had.

That guy always makes you cry. Why do you even like him? If only it was me that you liked then I'd never let you cry.

I open my phone pressing the call sign without looking at who the caller I.D. was. Well, _your_ the only one that calls me frequently anyway.

"Hello, this is Len speaking. How are you Rin?"

"..Hello.." Your quiet voice calls out on the other line.

"What's up is something wrong?" I ask cheerfully noticing how sad your tone was.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, did _something_ happen?" You didn't answer.

"Rin?" I hear a small sob on the other line. Yeah, he made you cry again.

"How about you come over and let's talk about it," I told you gently.

"....I'm actually outside.."

I stood up abruptly directly heading to the door. I opened it up to let you in.

Without a word, you were looking down sadly looking like you were about to cry.

"What's up today?" I ask greeting you with a big smile.

"Do you want another platitude again?" I thought to myself sadly.

I walk towards you wiping your beautiful tears that started to flow from your eyes. I wish he didn't always make you sad. I wish you didn't love him. Maybe if you didn't love him you wouldn't cry.

Closing the door then leading you to the couch I embraced your petite figure rubbing your back for comfort as you told me everything sad that happened.

I listened to all the bad things, the sad things, and the great things, that made you cry.

I stayed quiet nodding my head when you asked for an agreement to your protest.

I know, I know so well that the only thing that I can do is to be there to comfort you, while you are crying silently.

_So please why don't you cry? Don't hold back your tears and for now, just cry into my arms._

_Here, my barefoot Cinderella they will come to pick you up on time._

I ran my hand to your silky blonde hair soothingly. He'll make up with you soon so you shouldn't cry. I'll be here anyway if you cry again, like always.

_If you need me then I'll be here, when you don't then don't mind me I'm just here waiting._

When you calmed down you finally stopped crying.

"Thank you for being a friend Len." You told me with a sad smile while waving goodbye you left through the door.

Forcing a smile I waved back sadly.

Sometimes I wonder, Will I ever tell you my feelings? I'm not sure about it myself.

Closing the door I faced it holding the doorknob tightly just wishing for you to realize it.

_But you know, If you need me once more, You know where to find me._

_I can still wait for you. _I love you if only you knew. I can't tell you but I hope you would notice. I wish you would.

* * *

It was like any other day you knocked on my door. I again hurriedly strode from the living room to the door to open it.

Already expecting to see a Rin with a tear-streaked face, I should greet you with a smile.

But when I opened the door it shocked me, You weren't crying, you didn't look sad at all.

You seemed to have butterflies in your stomach, I pretended that I didn't notice as I greet you like always.

You raised your hand to show it to me the ring wrapped around, your tiny finger. I was fascinated by your beautiful smile.

I forced a smile and let you in. We sat on the couch again as you smiled at almost anything. He must have proposed to you.

I know, I know so well that the only thing that I can do is smile as I listen to you, telling your stories.

_You_ told me in detail the time _he_ proposed to _you,_ how _he_ held _you,_ how _he_ spoke to _you,_ how _he_ called _your_ name lovingly.

_You_ smiled throughout the whole story, _you_ told me how sad _you_ were in parts, how mad, how frustrated but _you_ were still smiling.

I kept my forced smile. _So tell me more now, if you are satisfied just for now and just for me._

The sadness in my tone and eyes didn't seem obvious to you. As I nodded my head smiling away as you told me more about how you loved him.

_Hey, my happy Cinderella you are going to miss your pumpkin carriage._

_You better hurry, _you should smile always.

"I'm inviting you to the wedding." You told me with a smile. I nodded with a sad smile. I hope you're happy with him.

"Yeah, I'd love to attend."

"I'm so happy you can come. Oh, look at the time I better get going. My wedding's in two weeks. I'll text you the address." You waved goodbye and left for the door.

* * *

I'm going to give you a pair of glass shoes. I'm sure it's fitted for you to wear.

I was at home getting ready for your wedding home. Looking at my present I took a box and a red ribbon.

Placing the shoes inside I tied the ribbon on it. Soon enough I finally wore my black tuxedo for your wedding.

I_ want you to cry, I want you to smile but not to anyone else, only to me._

_Will you ever know the real me someday? Will you hear my real voice one day?_

_But I know, I know too well that I don't want to make you sad._

I visited your room before heading to the church. You were getting ready. You wore a beautiful white ball gown.

"Hey." You looked at me when I entered.

"Len, what are you doing here head to the church." You told me with a smile.

"I know where to go Rin, I just wanted to give this to you personally."

"But the opening of the wedding gifts us after when Kaito and I are married." Rin protested.

"Please open mine now, I want you to wear them," I told you with a sad smile.

Rin pouted, "Fine."

I opened the wrap and showed you my present.

You gasped, "Wow, they're beautiful Len."

"I knew you'd like them." I smiled at your expression.

"If only I could wear them soon."

"Actually, I wanted you to wear them today," I told you.

"Hmm, since your the best friend I've ever had I guess I should."

I nodded and went out.

* * *

I walked with you to the aisle to your groom. Walking with you until you reached your _Prince._

Then I let go to head to my seat. Watching you smile at him.

_Oh, I'm begging to you right now just for me. Will you smile for me? Cry for me?_

_Don't you know only you, only you can touch my heart? You are only mine, Cinderella._

_The spell will be broken. Turn everything back to normal, My Cinderella will be a happy cinder girl, once more._

I watched from afar as you said your "I do" and he did too.

And soon you both smiling as both of you were announced as husband and wife.

_When you need a glass slipper, you know that I will be right there waiting for you. Anytime, I'll be there._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I posted this somewhere. Oh, well, it's in my drafts so why not publish it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed though. This one was short.


End file.
